


Polar Opposites Attract

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it true what they say about opposites? Can one adrenaline junky fall in love with one completely opposite safe player? Edward tries to teach Bella a lesson only to have his plan backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Rape themes are mentioned in this story, but while no actual rape takes place, please proceed with caution.**
> 
> Beta'd by Strae.

It all started back in high school. She'd thrown caution to the wind one night and ran off with four guys she didn't know. I thought she'd wind up dead, or at the very least, beaten and raped. But she walked away completely unscathed and that was the start of her reckless and rebellious ways.

Her name is Bella Swan and she's been my friend for as long as I could remember. We grew up in the same small town together, getting the same mediocre education and listening to the same boring gossip. Her dad was the local police chief, my dad was the local doctor; we were like two peas in a pod. Except I just couldn't understand her.

I wondered if she thought she was invisible. More often than that, I wondered if she was trying to kill herself. The weird thing was that she was the most accident prone person I knew. If someone was going to trip and fall, it was going to be Bella. If a car lost control in the same perimeter as her, she would be the most likely to get squished by it. Then when she'd go do something completely irresponsible, she'd come out perfectly okay.

We'd both wound up at the same college, and the boyfriend her dad forbid her from ended up there as well. Not actually in the college, since he was five years older and a high school drop out, but in the same town. He followed her, I guess. He had a motorcycle and fit pretty perfectly into Bella's dangerous life style. He was completely wrong for her though, he let her do stupid things and he had a mean streak when he drank, which was often.

The motorcycle was what kept her around though. I think she loved that bike more than she loved him, if she loved him at all. He actually got her a bike once, taught her how to ride it and everything. But Bella crashed enough times to wreck it. By herself, she crashed and burned, with him she got the danger without the injuries. I didn't understand it.

Then there was her whole diving obsession. Not the "safe" diving board and swimming pool kind of diving, but cliff diving, sky diving, deep sea diving. Anything that should have required a signed piece of paper to release others from responsibility if something happened.

Sky diving and deep sea diving required someone to be with her, since she wasn't a professional. Of course, that meant she came out of those experiences a'okay. Cliff diving even went well the first time, she'd gone with a bunch of other crazy people. But she'd saw a cliff one day that was "just perfect" though and decided to jump by herself. Needless to say, she was lucky there was a fishing boat right off the shore that day. They saw her jump and when she didn't come back up, they reeled in their biggest catch: my Bella. She'd hit the water perfect. Perfect enough that when she went under, she found a rock to hit her head on. The fishermen recounted the tale by saying she was blue, ice cold, and lifeless. Properly administered CPR saved her life.

I have yet to figure out why we're still friends after all these years because we didn't have anything in common. Maybe our taste in music, books, or movies, but I was definitely conservative while she was…borderline bat shit crazy. To me fun was watching a football game or going for a jog. What Bella found fun was anything involving the risk of getting herself killed.

By far the most amazing fact was that Bella was brilliant. She topped almost every class she was in, had never failed at anything in her life, and could remember everything someone said, unless it involved her life. I'd given up a long time ago trying to talk her out of her stupid ideas, she never listened to me. She knew the square root of pi but couldn't figure out how jumping off a cliff might be considered dangerous. Bella, the brilliant idiot.

I remember the one and only time I let her talk me into going with her on one of her "adventures." It was for graduation and she begged me to "let my hair down." Bungee jumping was safe by her means, boring even. She got some beer in me and I agreed. Having the straps put on felt like that moment before the plane actually takes off. The moment where you know you're still on the ground safely but something could happen at any minute and if it didn't you'd be flying. Being raised up a hundred feet in the air made me nauseous and I couldn't look down. Bella had the ripcord and with my eyes firmly closed, she gave no warning at all to the fall. We were just falling. I was shocked that she'd do that to me, so I opened my eyes and when I looked at her, I could see the ease on her face. She looked happy, released, carefree, confident. She looked different than I'd ever seen. But we were falling and I had to close my eyes again before I saw the ground that I was going to go splat on.

I learned something about both of us that day. Bella did what she did to be happy. I was deathly afraid of heights.

I gave up on the whole "be careful" thing. As long as she was with someone else, she'd probably be okay. My problem was with the fact that she liked being alone. She loved to walk alone, study alone, drink alone, walk drunk while studying alone. Bella being alone anywhere meant trouble.

I took it upon myself to teach her a lesson. Walking around alone in the dark when you were five foot four inches and a whopping hundred and ten pounds was unsafe. She was doing just that again tonight, like she did way too often and I was going to teach her that lesson before someone else could.

I dressed in black jeans, a black tee, and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over my head. I was conspicuous if the word ever had a walking definition. My sneakers were quiet on the pavement and I was fast. I followed her from no place in particular to a few blocks from her apartment. I stayed back in the shadows and she had no idea I was behind her. I knew she was approaching a thin alley with no lights or human life so I took my chance.

I pulled the knife I had in my pocket, careful to keep the sharp side of the blade out and grabbed her with my hand over her mouth and the knife to her throat. She tried to scream but my hand blocked the sound. She thrashed and fought but I had her head cranked back against my chest as I kept pushing her forward until she was against a brick wall. She tried to punch me and elbow me, but I had her close enough that her blows weren't effective. I'd still have bruises in the morning, but they were worth it if she learned her lesson.

"Scream and I'll kill you," I hissed in the most disgusting voice I could think up. It was breathy sounding and low, putrid.

She tensed and started fighting harder. I forced a laugh that sounded evil and disgusting.

"You've got a little fight in you. I like that," I said, licking her from her neck up to her ear.

She bit my hand, hard, making me pull it away from her mouth. "Then you'll love me," she gasped. She threw her elbow into my side and I could have sworn I felt a rib crack. I pushed her hard into the wall with my body and a laugh.

I dropped my knife and quickly covered her mouth again with that hand. My other hand pushed inside of the front of her jeans and I fisted the top of her underwear. I wanted to scare her, really fucking scare her, but I didn't want to give her nightmares by actually touching her, screw her up so bad she wouldn't let anyone touch her again. I had boundaries set that I hoped would be just enough and not too much.

I dry humped her backside while I still had her pressed firmly into the wall. "You're right," I whispered grossly, "I'm gonna fuck your nasty little cunt." She tried to turn her head. "Don't you dare fucking move again or I'll fucking kill you."

I was waiting for the moment when she realized she was going to get raped. When the fear finally sat in. But it didn't. She relaxed. She went from tensed and fighting to practically limp in my arms. It wasn't from fear either, she wasn't freezing in terror. I actually think I heard her sigh.

"Did you hear me?" I growled. "I said I'm going to fucking kill you and screw you like the filthy slut that you are."

I expected a response from that, and I got one, but not the one I wanted. She pushed back into me. Not in the way like she was trying to get away from me either, but like she was trying to get closer, like she was rubbing her ass against my fucking groin. What the fuck was she doing? Was this a defense mechanism?

It had to be a defense mechanism because it felt good. She knew us guys were weak against things like that. She was trying to use my weak side against me. Horrifyingly, it was working.

The scariest thing was that Bella was a terrible actor. If she was scared, she'd damn well have been scared. She couldn't act at all, not even in a situation like this. If her life depended on it, she still couldn't act. And I couldn't find a trace of fear.

Was her adrenaline junky side that prominent? That she could get raped and not be afraid. Something had to be wrong with her brain. Severely wrong with her brain.

"Edward, don't stop," she whispered, pushing back into me again.

To be to the point of asking a rapist not to stop was quite obviously a supporting factor for her insanity. Wait, had she just said…

I groaned and pulled completely away from her, pulling my hood off. Nothing like entirely failing.

"Oh, come on! You can't turn me on like that and just leave me hanging," she said.

I stared at her incredulously. "Bella, what the fuck? I was trying to scare you, not turn you on."

"You scared me. I was fucking scared. But I realized it was you and the fear turned to adrenaline then… God, now I'm just horny."

I ignored the second half of the sentence. "I scared you? So you got my point then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I did. Probably shouldn't be walking on this road alone at night, should I?"

I shook my head. "Or anywhere alone at night, please. Unless you want to get raped." I bit back some choice words for her stupidity. "Seriously Bella, how the hell did you know it was me? How were you so sure that you could just ignore everything else?"

"I'm freezing," she said, shivering slightly. "Can we walk and talk?" I nodded and she started in the direction of her apartment. I walked close by her side, watching for any actual threats. "I started taking your appearance in. About six foot three inches, slender but muscular build, Caucasian. I was trying to find really distinguishable attributes when I noticed your smell. You smell good, you've always smelled good. So you smelled like Edward. Then I thought, only Edward would quote _The Dark Knight_ while trying to rape someone. And when you pushed completely up against me, you felt familiar. I knew it was you. I knew you were Edward." She shrugged like it was a matter of fact thing.

I really sucked at this apparently. I should have known she'd realize it was me. How could I quote _The Dark Knight_ and not even notice? "So you knew it was me?" She nodded. "And you just let me keep going. You could have clued me in when you realized it was me."

"The adrenaline makes it all much more fun. From what I felt, you were enjoying it too."

I blushed. That was embarrassing. It was humiliating really. What kind of person did it make me to have enjoyed anything to do with that? I was calling Bella insane when I clearly wasn't much better.

When Bella grabbed my hand, I looked down at it, shocked. "You know," she started, "I think you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I was _trying_ to get that reaction from you. Besides, I've always wondered what your thing was. I think I've found it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. I want to try something first," she said, slipping her key into the locked door of the apartment complex.

I'd planned on letting her go at the door. She'd be safe inside the complex, or as safe as Bella ever could be. I let her lead me inside and followed her up two flights of stairs to her apartment. She switched on the lights, kicked off her shoes, and tossed her jacket.

I'd been in her apartment before, many times, but something felt different this time. The apartment itself was different too. I kept looking around for what it was when I realized there were no signs of a man there at all anymore. His leather jacket and biker boots were gone. The picture of them together on his bike was gone too.

"Where's…" I started to ask, but dropped it.

Bella looked at me questioningly, like she wanted me to finish. Understanding dawned on her and she kind of half smiled before answering. "He ran off with some floozy a couple weeks back. Good riddance."

"I agree. He was terrible for you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she strode quickly across the room to just inches away from me. She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. "Who is good for me then, Edward?" She stepped even closer.

The way she stared at me was confusing me. She seemed utterly fascinated by what I might say and I may have even spotted some anticipation there. I shook my head at her. "I don't know, Bella. It doesn't matter what I say anyway because you've never listened to me. You'll do what you want." I smirked at her for my minor innuendo.

I gave her shoulders a squeeze then walked around her towards the kitchen. "Mind if I make some coffee or something?"

"Coffee's gone. Might be some hot chocolate in the top shelf though."

I went to the directed shelf and found some hot chocolate mix. I grabbed two big mugs out of another cupboard and filled them with water. I tossed the mugs in the microwave to get the water boiling.

"Edward," Bella said.

"Yeah?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"Turn around." I did as she asked. "Listen, just because I don't always do what you'd like me to doesn't mean I don't listen to you. I like to know what you think and I love that you care enough to tell me I'm stupid for doing crazy shit. Just know, I do listen to you, I hear you."

"Okay, Bella," I said.

She looked kind of hurt by my reply. I turned around to check on the microwave. My reply had been sort of offhand. I'd learned long ago that my advise was worth shit to her and not to be offended when she didn't take it. I'd tried to learn long ago that it wasn't my fault when she got hurt, but I still managed to worry and blame myself. It was painful when she would jump off a cliff and to think she didn't care if she lived or died. To think she didn't care if someone would miss her if she was gone.

"Sometimes, I think you're the only one who cares about me at all," she muttered.

"Bella, sometimes I think that too," I said pointedly, staring her down hard to get my point across. I handed her a mug of hot chocolate and walked back across the kitchen to lean against the other set of cupboards with mine.

"Charlie cares," she stated, "and thanks."

"That wasn't my point, and I think you know that."

She glared at me over her steaming mug, but then her face went soft. "I do care, Edward."

I couldn't stop a snort of disbelief. The fact that her voice held no conviction at all wasn't even my reason. "I've never met anyone with such a lack of self-preservation before. I honestly don't think you care at all what is good for you."

"I care a lot about what's good for me, Edward. I just think that what's good for me is not good for them."

I stared at her skeptically. "Doing drugs now too, Bella? You're not making any sense at all."

I got a hard glare for that one. "I don't do drugs, I don't drink heavily, I don't sleep around. There are plenty of people who do all of those things and there's just as much risk in that as there is in what I do."

"Justifying much?"

"You're making me defensive," she muttered.

"Look, Bella, like I said, it doesn't matter what I say. You are who you are."

"Then why are you still here? Why do you stick around when you resent me so much?"

I shot back her hard glare with my own. "What kind of retarded question is that? Do you want me to leave? I don't like watching you get hurt, but I'm your friend. If you don't want me, I'll leave."

"Do you think you're good for me, Edward?"

I didn't understand that question at all. It pulled me up short, quick. "What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Do you think you're the type of person that is good for me?"

"I-I suppose," I stuttered.

"You are good for me, I know that. _You're_ my self-preservation and I never wanted you to leave. What would you say if I told you that I needed you?"

"I guess I'd have to agree."

"What if I told you I was scared to tell you something because I didn't want to hurt you?"

"I'd say that's bullshit because you're not afraid of anything."

She smiled sadly. "What if I told you I'm only happy when I'm doing something stupid?"

Her eyes dropped, probably because I felt pity for her, that must've showed. I moved across the kitchen to stand in front of her. I placed my hands on either side of her on the counter where she was sitting. I sighed and was going to start talking but she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What if I told you, you make me happy?"

I laughed. "I'd say that was weird because I'm not sure how I'm doing something stupid."

"You're a stupid lamb," she told me, "I'm the masochistic lion."

"Bella, are you sure you're not on something?"

She laughed this time, hugging me tighter. "Yeah, you're my heroin."

"Good God," I groaned. "First I'm a lamb, now I'm a heroine. Do you think I'm gay, because I'm not, at all."

She laughed again. "I don't think you're gay, at all. I meant the drug."

"How am I bad for you like a drug?"

"You're not."

Could she be anymore confusing? "Are you trying to say that you're bad for me like a drug then?"

"I am, but no, that's not what I'm trying to say."

I sighed. "You're not making any sense."

"I know," she agreed. She pulled away slightly and I looked down at her, she wouldn't meet my eyes. "This won't make sense either. What would you do if I kissed you?"

I stared, wondering if she was kidding. She peaked up at me though, and I could see she was completely serious. I pulled back from her, moving away from the counter. She wrapped her legs around the back of mine and wouldn't let me move away any further.

"I understand if you don't want me," she started. She loosened her legs around mine and I could have pulled free of her if I wanted to.

"Why Bella? Why do you want to kiss me?" I demanded.

"I've been trying to tell you this whole time."

"I make you happy, but how am I one of the stupid things?"

"Because I'm dangerous for you." She finally met my eyes, a half smile on her lips, only making her look impossibly more sad with its falseness.

"I'm the lamb and you're the lion." She nodded. "You're dangerous for me because you think you're going to hurt me."

She gave me an incredulous look. "I know I will. That's why it's stupid. I should have just kept my mouth-"

I took the opportunity with her face angled up towards mine to gently cup it in my hands. I took the opportunity to do something spontaneous for once, something I'd never planned on. I kissed her, cutting her off mid-sentence.

It was like in the alley, when she'd pushed back into me and I'd liked it, only a hundred times better because it wasn't in a dark alley and she'd actually asked for it out loud. Kissing her was like…well, it was new.

I wasn't a virgin, but kissing someone had never felt like this. It wasn't the spontaneity of it, it wasn't the newness, it wasn't the fact that I hadn't been kissed in almost a year, it was her. It was Bella. She felt like everything I'd ever been looking for in that moment. It was like a piece of me was missing until she'd fit herself in. It was right, simply and plainly.

She pulled away from my lips unexpectedly with a gasp. "Edward, I…I know that love and lust hold the same company for you, me too. I just don't want you to do something you might regret."

I dropped my hands down to the counter and grabbed onto her hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter and stepping in to press my body against hers.

She gasped into my ear and groaned out, "Oh God."

It was quite possibly one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard. I swallowed hard. I knew she could feel what I'd intended her to.

It wasn't that I wasn't capable of being turned on if I wasn't in love with the one doing the turning on. It was that I wasn't going to let my lust lead my thoughts. Love and lust shared company with me meaning that I didn't fuck everything I thought was remotely attractive. Sometimes, I ate grapefruit with a morning hard on, that didn't mean I was one of those guys who popped fruit in the microwave and gave it a try.

"I think that answers your question. But, in case you have any doubts, I wouldn't regret it. I know I'm not the most spontaneous guy in the world and that I usually plan things out ahead of time but I've never regretted a thing I've done with or for you, planned or not."

All she had to say were two words. "Bungee jumping?"

"I regretted that for a while, but then I realized that I learned some things about myself, so it was worth it."

"Am I going to be another experiment then?"

"Absolutely not," I answered honestly.

"Do you really plan everything?" I nodded and though she couldn't see me as she still had her head on my shoulder, she must have felt it. "You plan sex?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

She started to laugh and when I went to pull away, she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"What?" I asked, wondering if I even wanted to know.

"Just the possibility of me being dangerous for you again, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not saying anything is going to happen tonight, or in the future. It's just funny thinking about you planning sex and me ruining your plans by forcing you into spontaneous sex in the library or something."

If it was possible, I got harder at the thought. "Something is definitely happening tonight," I said. I felt her shiver against me. "And I'm scared because I really like the thought of you ruining all of my plans."

Her lips pressed against the side of my neck, once then twice, and a couple more times until she pressed her lips to my ear. "I want you," she breathed.

I shuddered this time. The time for talking was drawing to an end. I had one last thing to say before we both couldn't talk anymore, just so she'd be sure. "I want you too," I said.

We met each other halfway on this kiss. We both leaned in and our mouths met. She inhaled sharply and her hands both slid into my hair. I pressed my mouth harder to hers and she pulled my hair, bringing her mouth even closer to mine. I groaned and she grabbed my bottom lip between her teeth.

She didn't even pull away to say, "You know where my room is." She somehow managed to keep kissing me while she said it. I didn't have to be told twice.

With her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, one of my hands on her thigh and the other on her back, I pulled her off the counter. I knew the general direction of her bedroom, but I couldn't see a damn thing to know where I was going.

I had to mumble, "I need to see," against her lips. She stopped kissing me, sort of. Her lips moved to my neck and I was practically running for her room now that I could see.

Her mouth was amazing. It was like fellatio of the neck. Which made me wonder if she could do that to my neck, what the hell could she possibly do with her mouth during a blowjob?

It was probably not the best thing to wonder at that moment, because I was quickly losing sight of everything but the bed already. Bella wouldn't have cared if I turned into a caveman and tossed her ass into bed, but that was the point. That _was_ the point, I guess. She liked danger, maybe she wanted me to toss her around. But I was her self-preservation, maybe she wanted me to treat her like a delicate little flower. I had no fucking clue what she wanted.

"Why are we standing here?" Bella asked. I felt her pull away from my neck and she looked into my eyes. "Did you change your mind?" She tried to hide her hurt, but it didn't work very well. Her acting skills would never improve.

"No, I didn't change my mind." I used one arm to unwrap her leg from around my waist. She got the point and dropped down, though she actually ended up standing on the bed and being taller than me. "I just don't know what to do."

She stroked the side of my face. "It's okay if you changed your mind or want to wait."

I shook my head. "No, I just don't know how to treat you. I don't know what you want."

Her eyebrows raised and she gave me her are-you-serious look. "Edward, I want you."

"I know," I said, "I just don't know what I want, I guess."

Her eyebrows knit together. "I thought you wanted me too."

"I do," I kind of made a groaning noise as I thought about the fact that I could be getting what I wanted right now, "God, I do. I just don't know what-"

"Oh," she cut me off. I saw her eyes roll then she had a hold of me and I somehow ended up being pulled down and landing on top of her.

"Jesus, Bella, what the hell?" I tried to take my weight off of her.

She wrapped her legs tightly around me and managed to grind her core right into my groin. I groaned. "Just shut up and stop thinking already, would you?"

I growled at her and attacked her mouth with mine. With one hand, I again unwrapped her legs from around me and I rolled us over so she was on top. She sat up on me and pulled her shirt over her head. I immediately went for the button on her jeans and when they were open, she laid down flat on me and I helped her push both her pants and her underwear off her legs. She kicked them to the floor and when she sat up, I groaned again.

She was shaved, completely bare. "Fuck me," I breathed, loving the sight of her perfect little body.

"I plan on it," she said.

She was smirking down at me and I grabbed for her bra. "Get this fucking thing off already, would you?" She laughed and reached behind herself to undo the clasp. I had the shoulder straps in my hands, ready to rip it away when she got it open for me. When it was gone, I groaned again.

I palmed both of her breasts and drank in the sight of them. "Fucking perfect."

"You have a dirty mouth when you're horny," Bella said.

I looked up at her, only vaguely embarrassed that her body had distracted me so much I forgot she had a face. Taking in the whole picture was like looking at a perfectly molded masterpiece.

"Fuck you're fucking beautiful," I muttered, then winced. "Sorry."

She grabbed my hand and guided it between her legs. "Do you think I mind?" she asked as my fingers slid between her folds.

"Fuck," I groaned out, yet again. She hummed.

She was soaked. And fucking hot. So fucking wet. "Fuck," I groaned again, loving how wet she felt.

"You keep touching me and talking dirty and see what happens."

I was going to do just that. I pushed her back down so her head was on the pillows and I kneeled between her legs watching as my fingers slid easily up and down through the slick wetness. It was too perfect to resist. I pulled my hand away from her and shoved my fingers into my mouth, moaning as her taste hit my tongue. It was sweet, so fucking sweet and delicious. I sucked them clean and opened my eyes to find her staring at me with a lusting look that couldn't be denied.

My hand went back to her core and I gently started pressing my finger into her opening.

"Fuck you're tight." She arched her body closer to me, pressing my hand against her, my finger buried fully into her body. "So fucking tight. So fucking wet too, and hot. Do you have any idea how fucking bad I want you?"

I bit back a moan when she pushed her hand against the straining zipper on my jeans. Very slowly, she traced along my length. Her eyes grew wider the further she went. When she got to the end, she squeezed me lightly in her palm and my hips pushed harder against her hand.

I watched her throat bob before she rasped out, "A lot."

"And then some," I agreed.

She nodded and bit her lip. To keep her from distracting me further, I dropped down over her, blocking her access to me and started kissing her chest. I slowly slid another finger into her and her hips arched up into me again.

I kissed between her breasts, slowly following under the curves with my lips, back and forth. My fingers were slowly working in and out of her. I could feel her starting to squirm already. I slowly moved upwards and brushing my nose against the side of the hard peak. As I pushed my fingers into her, my thumb just barely grazed over the top of her clit and she moaned, arching her hips forcefully towards my hand, searching for more pressure.

"Mmm, Bella. You know what I think?" I asked.

"What?" she asked with a tight jaw, her eyes closed firmly.

I let my thumb brush her clit again and kissed back over her chest. I placed my head strategically and breathed warm breath onto her nipple. I swear it tightened further and grew harder. "I think I was right before."

I kept my movements killer slow, still barely touching her clit while I kissed across her chest waiting for her to ask what I was talking about. Her hips were lurching up at my hand now, begging for the pressure she needed to release.

"About what?" she begged, breathily, still not opening her eyes, her jaw shaking with the tightness of it.

I drew it out a few moments more, knowing it would make it all the more dramatic when I finally said it. She whimpered when I lightly swept over her clit again. It was pitiful and beautiful, and so compelling.

"I think you are a filthy little slut that wants to get fucked," I growled out, pushing my fingers into her hard and flicking my thumb over her clit quickly. I wrapped my lips over her nipple, sucking and scraping my teeth of it.

"Yes," she cried then gasped in a breath.

Her eyes shot open and she stared blindly up while her back arched. I kept my eyes locked on her as I continued pushing my fingers in and out of her forcefully and continually rubbing her clit. Her inner muscles clamped down on me hard and she rocked into my movements. She looked down at me and I could see the pleading in her eyes for me not to stop.

"Tell me, love," I said, while moving to her other breast. "Say it."

I bit down on her nipple, tugging slightly and she cried out again. I sucked and licked at her nipple, waiting for it.

"Fuck, Edward, I think…"

I waited for it, and still it didn't come. I sat up, still pushing my fingers in and out of her quickly, I started curling them up. I used my now free hand to apply more pressure to her clit.

"Come on, baby, cum for me."

Her eyes closed again and she looked so confused. It was right there, I could feel it in the way she was clamped down on me.

"Love," I begged, "let it go."

"Oh," she cried brokenly. Her eyes shot open and she sought out mine. She looked so afraid. Her eyes closed again and her head rolled back. She squealed loudly and her legs thrashed.

She started to spasm around my fingers and I stopped my movement to just feel her. Her inner muscles worked my fingers hard and her body shook the entire time. She clamped down on me again and when I wiggled my fingers against her clit, she whimpered and clenched and released my fingers a few more times before she went completely still.

I slowly removed my fingers from her and placed myself above her. I kissed her chest lightly, the side of her neck, and her cheek, then I waited. It was a few long moments while she laid there completely still other than her panting.

When she finally opened her eyes, she could see my question. She averted her eyes and her cheeks went red. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen her blush.

"Isabella," I breathed.

Her bottom lip pouted out and she slowly raised her eyes back to mine. "I-I think…" she sighed. "Edward, I think you just gave me my first orgasm."

I tried not too look as shocked as I felt, since she looked embarrassed enough as it was. "Are you questioning whether that was your first or whether that was an orgasm?"

"Neither. That was definitely my first and that was _definitely_ an orgasm. I'm questioning whether I'm dreaming."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Ah, Bella, you're mind isn't _that_ good."

She laughed too. "You're right. _Nothing_ is that good."

I shook my head. "Why did you look afraid?" I understood her less and less as the minutes passed.

"I had no idea…I didn't think it would feel like that. I've never felt that!"

"What have you been doing? Having ear sex? How could this have been your first?"

"He wasn't like you," she said, now averting her gaze again as she talked about him, "in any way. He didn't do anything with his hands and usually it was just when he was drunk. It was a lot of sloppy kissing, some thrusting, and I figured the okay feeling when he was done was all I was suppose to expect."

"For three years, you've been having shitty sex and assuming you've been orgasming when you haven't?" I asked incredulously.

She swallowed and looked like she was going to cry. She nodded.

"Love," I said, stroking the side of her face, "don't feel bad. If it helps, I haven't had sex in a year."

Her lips pursed like she was considering that. She shook her head. "That was by choice. At least you weren't having orgasms by choice."

"Oh, I was still having orgasms, just not having sex," I said. I wouldn't have survived a year without orgasms. "Speaking of which, haven't you ever touched yourself?"

I had to smile when she blushed again. This was a whole new side of Bella. An innocent, naïve Bella that I had no idea existed anymore. I thought she disappeared when the crazy Bella moved in. "I didn't think I had a reason to. Whenever I got horny, I'd just put on some lingerie, he'd get the point, like I said, I thought the okay feeling was all I was suppose to get. If I'd have known…"

I groaned. "Jesus Bella, I wish we'd have talked about sex sooner. Don't you talk to your girl friends about this?"

"No."

"Thank God I showed up when I did. You were likely to have exploded soon."

"What if I would have talked to you about sex? What would you have done?"

"Probably have explained to you very nicely that orgasms are the fucking bomb and were very rarely described as 'okay feeling.' Then I'd have killed that retarded asshole. And I probably would have started thinking about fucking you."

"You never thought about it, with me, before now?"

I winced. "Yeah, er, let me rephrase. What I should have said was, and I probably would have started planning on fucking you."

She sat up on her elbows, bringing her face closer to mine. "You thought about me before then?"

"Well, yeah, on occasion, maybe."

"A lot?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah," I admitted. "You were right there at the top with Megan Fox in a schoolgirl outfit and Katy Perry is a nurse outfit."

Her grin was huge and infectious. "I thought about you too. When I was with him, I used to wonder what you would feel like. I've needed you all this time. Please, Edward."

She grabbed my shirt and I let her pull it off my head. Her fingers made fast work of my button and zipper. When I stood up on the bed, she grabbed both my underwear and my jeans and pulled them down. I watched her reaction as she saw me for the first time. Her eyes grew huge as she took me in and she licked her lips, which made me twitch. I couldn't wait another second.

"Do you have protection?" I asked her.

She nodded but said, "I'm on the pill. I've been to the doctor since the last time I've had sex and I'm clean. If you trust me, I trust you."

I settled myself between her legs and kissed her. She whimpered into my mouth and dug her nails into my scalp as I pushed myself against her. I pulled my mouth from hers and asked her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and spread her legs wider for me as I lined myself up with her. As I pushed into her, I was amazed at how perfectly I fit. She didn't seem uncomfortable, despite her being so tight and the fact that I was really fairly large. When I was completely inside of her, I stopped there and waited for her to adjust.

Her arms wrapped up around my neck and she pulled herself even tighter to me, grinding herself against me. "Edward, you feel so good," she groaned. "So good! Am I okay?"

This insecure Bella was amazing to me. I turned my head and kissed her again. I rocked into her and felt her gasp into my mouth. "So much better than okay, love. You feel perfect. I feel like I could cum right now." I wasn't lying, she did actually feel so fucking good I could have just nutted into her without even doing anything.

"You can, baby, I don't mind. You feel so good, and before was just so great. I wouldn't mind."

I chuckled. "Oh, love, you don't know me at all. I'm going to fuck you senseless. I won't be cumming until you scream my name." I rocked my hips again and she dug her fingernails into my shoulder.

"Oh, Edward, that isn't going to take much."

I chuckled darkly and rolled my hips against her slowly and rhythmically, loving how she gasped each time. "Do you like that?"

"Mmm, yes," she moaned. "But I want to feel you fucking me. Fuck me senseless, Edward," she urged.

I groaned into her ear as I pulled out. "Oh yeah, baby, talk like a nasty little slut. Beg me to fuck you."

Her nails dug in hard as I pushed back in. "Edward, fuck me, fuck me hard."

I rocked into her hard and she cried out. "You like me fucking your tight little pussy?"

"God yes," she cried, arching her hips up for me to push into her again. "Harder, Edward, fuck me harder, faster."

I obliged. She was gasping and moaning and I was fucking loving it. "Isabella, you naughty little slut, do you want to cum on my cock already?"

"Yes," she begged, "yes, make me cum."

I sat up on my knees and grabbed her hips, angling them upwards slightly. She thrusted up hard against me and when I pulled out and pressed back into her again, her eyes flew open and she looked at me again. I smiled deviously at her and pulled out then plunged back in while she looked at me.

"Oh god," she cried.

I had to be hitting her just right, she was loving this. Watching her gasp over and over again as I pushed in and out of her, I couldn't wait to just push her over the edge. I slid one hand from her hip to her lower stomach and I started rubbing her clit with my thumb.

She clamped down on me both with her legs and her tight little pussy and she went wild. I sat completely still with a stupid grin while I watched her buck against me and felt her clamping down on me so damn tightly as her pussy pulsed with the orgasm.

Exhausted, she fell limp against the bed. I chuckled darkly to myself and slowly started to pull out. She lazily grabbed at my hip.

"No, don't stop, just give me a second."

Evilly, I pushed quickly back into her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. I pulled out and slammed back into her quickly again. Over and over, I kept slamming into her.

She started to chant, "fuck," every time my balls slapped against her ass and I picked up my pace even more. What started off as a fun game for me quickly started to slip into me starting to loose it.

Watching her hair progressively get more wild, seeing her entire body shining with sweat, watching her boobs bounce as I slammed into her, hearing our bodies smacking together, feeling her starting to clamp down on me again, hearing her practically scream "fuck" and knowing someone else could hear it and know we were having the best sex of either of our lives, knowing she was going to scream my name soon, knowing I was going to spill my seed into her soon, knowing that I loved her–it all made it impossible not to be able to hold back anymore.

"Bella, I'm going to cum," I grunted, slamming into her hard and not slowing down.

"Edward," she screamed, absolutely fucking shaking the thin walls with her sound and clamping down on me impossibly hard.

I grunted and moaned loudly as the orgasm started to set in. I could feel my whole body starting to tense for the release. It was easily the best sex I'd ever had and I knew I was about to cum harder than I ever had and I had to be close to her when I did it, closer to her. I dropped down over her and rocked myself into her hard and deep, staying buried as far as I could. I pressed my mouth to hers and moaned a final time into her mouth as I released inside of her.

When I finished, I parted my lips from hers with a sigh and slowly lowered myself down until I was out of her. I was exhausted and I laid down on top of her, my head between her breasts and her legs on either side of my body. Our sweat soaked skin stuck together and she ran her fingers through my wet hair and gently stroked my sweaty back.

"Feels perfect," I mumbled into her skin.

"It does," she said back, still stroking her hair. "Edward?"

"Mmm," I answered lazily.

"Don't freak out, but I want to tell you something."

I sleepily tilted my head up to look at her. "Yeah, love?"

"I think if you did that to me everyday I wouldn't have a reason to jump off cliffs. That's better than adrenaline rushes and makes me impossibly more happy."

I smiled widely. "I think I can handle doing that to you everyday."

She smiled back at me and turned off the bright lamp next to the bed. I fell asleep moments later thinking about how my life had changed. Bella was the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever, and I found a way for her to be safe. _My_ Bella.


End file.
